Konoha Underground
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: "Teme! A-apa ... apa itu barusan?"/"Jangan berteriak padaku bocah!"/Untuk itu, aku sarankan kalian melakukan transfer energi/"Kami tujuh penjaga kehidupan,"/"Ya ampun, si kembar yang merepotkan telah kembali rupanya."/Kita harus menyusun rencana,/"Baik Tuan," ucap Pein singkat./Mind to review/Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

_" Konoha Underground "_

_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_

( terinspirasi dari anime Tokyo Underground )

Disclaimer Chara : Naruto-nya-Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruIno

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur maksa, berantakan, typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu.

Don't like Don't read

*** Happy Reading***

Chapter 1

Derap langkah dan deru nafas yang tak beraturan mengalun di lorong yang terlihat remang-remang.

"Ayo Sakura, cepatlah !" ucap gadis bersurai blonde sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Tangannya terus memegang pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai pink sambil terus berlari bersama. Ia adalah Ino, sahabat sekaligus pengawal gadis bersurai pink yang tadi di panggil Sakura.

"Tapi Ino, sebaiknya ku obati dulu lukamu itu," seru Sakura.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, pengawal Orochimaru sudah semakin dekat," bantah Ino.

Dan akhirnya mereka terus berlari menyusuri lorong-loromg gelap itu. Muka Sakura sudah terlihat pucat, karena ia memang terbiasa terkurung dalam kamar,sehingga fisiknya agak lemah. Ino memandang Sakura iba, tapi mereka harus menjauh dari tempat ini. Menjauh dari orang-orang yang akan menangkap Sakura.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah Ino dan Sakura di sebuah gerbang. Ino memasukkan kata sandi untuk mengakses pintu gerbang raksasa itu.

"Semoga saja belum di ubah," ucap Ino pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Sedikit lagi kau akan melihat permukaan Sakura ," ucapnya seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Ia telah berhasil mengakses pintu penghubung itu. Pintu pun terbuka dan mereka mulai berlari kembali menyusuri lorong yang entah dimana ujungnya itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat pria berambut raven sepunggung dengan mata onxy kelam sedang sibuk di dapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk adik tercintanya. Dengan sangat cekatan pria itu mengolah bahan-bahan makanan. Tidak perlu waktu cukup lama, ia telah berhasil menghidangkan beberapa jenis makanan.

"Sasuke, cepatlah turun. Sarapannya sudah siap," teriaknya sambil meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Iya, Itachi-nii sebentar lagi aku selesai," terdengar suara bariton dari lantai 2 rumah itu.

Tak lama kemudian pria berambut raven mencuat kebelakang ala chickhen but, terlihat menuruni tangga. Mata onxynya yang tajam langsung mengarah pada meja makan. Dan dilihatnya menu sarapan hari ini berbeda dari hari biasanya. Masakan spesial itu, ia tau maksudnya.

"Kali ini kau akan pergi kemana?" ucapnya kemudian. Karena ia tau kalau kakaknya menyiapkan sarapan spesial yang berbeda seperti biasanya, pastilah kakaknya itu akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau sudah mengerti ya," ucap Itachi sambil cengengesan.

"Tch, jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang bodoh, Itachi-nii," ucap Sasuke kesal.

Itachi makin cengengesan saja, dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kali ini aku akan pergi ke Suna, dan sepertinya aku akan berada disana selama 2 bulan. Lebih lama dari biasanya." Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan memandang adik semata wayangnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, harus meninggalkanmu dalam waktu selama itu," ucapnya sendu. Ia sama sekali tak tega meninggalkan sang bungsu Uchiha, walaupun si bungsu itu sudah sangat mandiri. Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku ini bukan bocah usia 5 tahun lagi," urat kekesalan mulai tampak di keningnya." Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti bocah 5 tahun. Aku bahkan sudah masuk Universitas sekarang,jadi kau tenang saja," ucapnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Kakaknya terlalu berlebihan memanjakannya.

"Hmmppptttt...hahahahahaha," Itachi tak sanggup menahan tawanya melihat tingkah sang adik. "Aku tidak menyadari jika kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, Sasuke," ucapnya menggoda sang adik.

Tak lama Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya, dan menghentikan langkahnya di bangku Sasuke. Dia mengarahkan dua jarinya ke kening Sasuke dan menyentuh keningnya itu. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan jika ia hendak pergi.

Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "baiklah sudah saatnya aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jangan membuat masalah."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi kakaknya dan tak lama Itachi pun meninggalkan ruang makan bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sakura sudah sampai di ujung lorong. Kemudian dengan kekuatannya yang seperti monster, Ino melayangkan tinjunya pada dinding di atas kepala mereka. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama terciptalah lubang besar hasil buah tangan Ino. Cahaya menembus masuk ke lorong bawah tanah tersebut. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan melebihi tempat tinggal mereka sebelumnya. Ino melompat keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura keluar melalui lubang yang telah dibuatnya. Sakura yang baru melihat pemandangan di atas permukaan, terkesiap takjub dengan keindahan tempat itu.

"Ino, inikah kota di atas permukaan?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar memandang ke sekeliling. Mereka ternyata ada di halaman belakang rumah kediaman Itachi dan Sasuke. Rumput hijau, bunga warna-warni, semilir angin yang berhembus memainkan helaian rambut merah muda miliknya dan rambut blonde milik Ino. Semua itu terasa menyegarkannya.

Ino tersenyum memandang Sakura yang tengah mengagumi lukisan alam luar biasa ini.

"Ya Sakura. Kita akan tinggal disini. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka membawamu ke dalam kegelapan itu berjanji padamu," ucap Ino kemudian.

Sakura berhambur memeluk Ino dan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar dia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Ino membalas pelukan Sakura hangat. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Oh ya, Ino," tersadar sesuatu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Biar kusembuhkan lukamu dulu."

Mereka berdua duduk dan Sakura mulai menyembuhkan luka Ino yang terdapat pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia memancarkan cahaya hijau dari kedua telapak tangannya dan mengarahkan pada tubuh Ino yang terluka. Tak lama kemudian keadaan Ino sudah kembali segar tanpa segores lukapun dan dia merasa sangat berstamina. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah khawatir kala melihat Sakura semakin pucat.

"Sakura, kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energimu. Ayo, kita harus mencari tempat istirahat untukmu."

Ino pun membantu memapah Sakura yang terlihat sangat pucat. Mereka telah berlari hampir seharian dan Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya, tentu membuat Sakura kelelahan. Ino mengawasi ke sekeliling dan setelah dilihatnya tak tampak seorangpun dia lalu mendobrak pintu belakang rumah itu.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah tersebut. Terdapat banyak kamar di sini.

'Hmm...rumah yang sangat luas, kenapa tak tampak seorangpun?' pikirnya sambil mengamati sekeliling.

Lalu Ino memasuki salah satu kamar yang terdekat, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Nah, Sakura beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengamati sekitar," ucapnya seraya membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Dan sebelum Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Sakura memegang tangannya. Dan Ino pun menoleh. Ino menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"Ino, seharusnya kita meminta ijin dari pemilik rumah kan?" kata Sakura.

"Tak ada seorangpun disini. Tenang saja, bagitu pemilik rumah ini datang, aku akan meminta ijin dan minta maaf padanya, karena telah masuk tanpa ijin dan merusak rumahnya," ucap Ino menenangkan seraya tersenyum lembut pada gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Tidurlah, oyasumi," lanjutnya kemudian sambil memegang pucuk kepala gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Tak lama Sakura tertidur dan Ino pun keluar untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

'Kemana lagi aku harus membawa Sakura' batinnya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat dan dengan lirih ia berkata, "kami tidak mungkin berlama-lama disini. Cepat atau lambat Orochimaru akan mengirim anak buahnya ke permukaan."

_TBC_

* * *

Note : Riview, saran dan kritik akan sangat diperlukan untuk membantu saya agar semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis fic ini. Saya tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya masih sangat baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis seperti ini. Jika berkenan meninggalkan review, merupakan suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi saya.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic abal ini, terima kasih jika bersedia meninggalkan review, dan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader.

With love,

Saita


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Chara : Naruto-nya- Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruIno

Rate : T

Genre : Action, Adventure, Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur maksa, berantakan, typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu.

* * *

**_" Konoha Underground "_**

_( terinspirasi dari anime Tokyo Underground )_

**_Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_**

* * *

Don't like Don't Read

*** Happy Reading***

Chapter 2

"Jadi Itachi-nii akan berada di Suna selama dua bulan?" terdengar suara cempreng khas pria berambut kuning bernama Naruto. Dia dan temannya baru saja keluar dari Universitas Konoha.

"Hn," ucap pria berambut raven khas emo itu datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berada di rumahmu selama dua bulan ke depan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke sahabatnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke rumahmu," lanjutnya sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengambil barang-barangmu dulu, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ah Teme, kau ini. Jangan seperti orang susah begitu. Aku akan menelepon paman Jiraiya nanti untuk membawakan barang-barangku," sahut Naruto sambil menyeringai kembali.

"Tch, kau ini pemalas sekali Dobe!" sahut Sasuke lagi. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke arah kediaman Uchiha. Tangan Naruto pun masih setia merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. Sedang yang dirangkul, terlihat tak suka dengan perlakuan Naruto.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke. Tepatnya di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Lalu ketika Naruto ingin membukanya, tangannya dengan cepat disanggah oleh Sasuke, menahan Naruto untuk tidak membuka pintu itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sasuke," dengus Naruto kesal sambil melipat tangannya ke dada dan memalingkan wajahnya serta memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Dasar Dobe, apa kau lupa, kalau Aniki pergi, rumah ini selalu dibuatkan perangkap anehnya?" ucapnya sambil mengangakat sebelah alisnya. "Kita lewat pintu belakang," lanjutnya. Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju ke pintu belakang.

"Hahahahaha aku lupa," seru Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal kemudian berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

Begitu sampai pintu belakang dan membukanya, Naruto dan Sasuke kaget bukan main.

"Teme ! A..ap...apa yang terjadi dengan rumahmu," serunya gelagapan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk halaman rumah yang terdapat lubang besar dan salah satu pintu yang rusak, sambil matanya yang terbelalak kaget. Sasuke pun justru lebih kaget, tapi dengan kepribadiannya yang stay cool itu, dia terlihat biasa saja dengan tampang stoicnya. Hanya tatapan tak suka saja yang terlihat pada wajah tampannya.

"Tch, sial, siapa yang telah berani merusak kenyamanan rumahku ini," serunya sambil berhambur memasuki rumahnya. Naruto pun langsung menyusul tanpa di aba-aba. Begitu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar, ia memperlambat langkahnya. Lalu ketika sampai di depan kamar Itachi dan mendapati kamar Itachi lampunya menyala, ia langsung membuka kamar pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

'SREEEEKKK' terdengar pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, dan spontan Ino yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Sakura berdiri dan membuat kuda-kuda. Sakura pun ikut terbangun dan langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Siapa kau? Lancang sekali masuk ke dalam rumahku," ucapnya datar,dingin dan penuh penekanan, saat mendapati dua sosok yang tak dikenal berada di kamar Itachi. Terlihat sorot mata onxynya berkilat marah.

"Aku hanya ingin menumpang sebentar, kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu kan?" ucap Ino sinis dan tersenyum meremehkan. Bukannya meminta maaf Ino malah berkata seperti itu. Itu karena dia paling tidak suka dikagetkan seperti itu.

Sasuke yang merasa tak terima karena ucapan gadis itu, merasa murka dan berniat memukul gadis berambut blonde itu. Tapi gerakannya dengan mudah dibekukan oleh Ino. Ino pun balas menyerang Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke terlempar. Naruto yang baru saja datang langsung disambut oleh tubuh Sasuke yang terlempar.

"Aduh Teme, kau ini apa yang..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis berambut blonde itu mengarahkan pistol ke hadapan mereka berdua. Dan berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam ketakutan.

"Ino, sudah hentikan," ucap Sakura yang telah berada di samping Ino. Ino pun menurunkan pistolnya dan memasukkan kembali pistol itu ke dalam sarungnya, yang melilit di paha Ino.

" Ano, kami minta maaf karena telah lancang memasuki rumahmu Tuan, " ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya membuat sudut 90°.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Sakura, mereka belum tentu orang baik," ucap Ino kemudian. "Lihat saja cara dia tadi membuka pintu. Kasar sekali. Apa seperti itu caranya membuka kamar? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau orang yang di dalam kamar sedang ganti baju atau apa? Heh?" ucapnya bertubi-tubi melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dan kemudian memandang tajam kedua pemuda yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau…" ucap Sasuke tertahan, sambil mengepal tangannya. Sebagai pemilik rumah dia merasa tidak terima dicecar seperti itu, terlebih oleh orang yang telah seenaknya memasuki rumahnya dan membuat kekacauan.

"Lagi pula ini rumahku? Terserah aku jika aku ingin membuka pintu dengan cara yang seperti apa. Lagipula siapa kalian beraninya memasuki rumahku, membuat rusak, dan berani sekali kalian memakai kamar Aniki-ku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. ((sejak kapan ya Sasuke sebawel ini -_-" ))

"HEH, kalau kau tidak membuka pintu dengan kasar seperti tadi, aku pasti akan bersikap manis dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan pada rumah jelekmu ini tau," gerutu Ino dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi dengan Sasuke. "Dan..."ucapannya terhenti karena Sakura menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Ino, sudahlah," ucap Sakura kemudian. Dan hanya dengan dua patah kata itu, sudah berhasil membungkam mulut cerewet Ino dan meredam kemarahannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku karena telah lancang memasuki rumah ini dan membuat keadaan rumah seperti ini," ucapnya dengan nada sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Sikapnya langsung berubah 180°.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat heran gadis berambut blonde itu yang langsung berubah 180° oleh ucapan gadis bernama Sakura itu. Sasuke belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun atas permintaan maaf kedua gadis itu. Maka Naruto mengambil inisiatif.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan dengan tersenyum dengan seringaian khas rubahnya. Ino dan Sakura memposisikan kembali tubuhnya tegak. Naruto dan Sasuke kini dapat melihat jelas wajah gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Rambut sebahu berhelaian soft pink dengan pita yang terikat menghiasi rambutnya, dan mata emerald hijau penuh keteduhan itu, membuat kedua pemuda itu memandang takjub sosok di depannya yang bagaikan bidadari turun dari langit. Tapi Sasuke yang stoic itu, dengan cepat menyembunyikan kekagumannya dan kembali memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan Naruto, masih tak berkedip memandang Sakura dengan mulut yang menganga, membuat Ino kesal dan memukul kepala duren milik Naruto.

"Berhenti memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan menjijikkan seperti itu," ucap Ino kesal.

"Ittaii..." Naruto meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang tumbuh benjolan akibat perbuatan Ino.

"Aku harap kalian memberikan alasan yang masuk akal atas semua kejadian ini, karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusir kalian," ucapnya datar dan dingin seraya berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga, menuju ruang tamu.

Naruto yang mengerti pun kembali mengambil inisiatif. " Mari nona-nona," ucap Naruto kemudian memberikan aba-aba agar kedua gadis itu mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu itu. Ino menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami, bagaimana mereka sampai di tempat ini dan sedikit merusak rumah ini. Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Ino itu, tapi itu memang kenyataannya, karena Sasuke sendiri sudah merasakan kekuatan Ino. Mereka hanya tidak habis pikir, ternyata di bawah kota Konoha ini, ada juga kota bawah tanah seperti yang Ino ceritakan. Mereka tak akan heran dengan kereta bawah tanah, tapi, kota bawah tanah, benar-benar terdengar asing bagi mereka. Dan lagi orang bernama Orochimaru yang mengincar mereka, orang seperti apa dia. Kenapa menginginkan gadis bersurai pink yang terlihat lemah itu. Kemudian setiap kekuatan yang dimiliki Orochimaru dan anak-anak buahnya, benar-benar terasa janggal di akal sehat mereka. Di zaman modern seperti ini, apakah mereka harus percaya dengan kekuatan-kekuatan aneh yang Ino sebutkan? Tapi sekali lagi, bukankah Ino telah membuktikannya? Dengan lubang besar itu, kemudian dengan mudahnya mematahkan serangan Sasuke, dan yang lebih parah Sasuke kalah dari Ino yang seorang perempuan. Membuat mereka mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka harus percaya pada kedua gadis ini.

"Jadi, kapanpun mereka bisa saja menyerang tempat ini," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Ino sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa terkekeh.

"Wah, ini menarik sekali. Kita akan beraksi menjadi pahlawan seperti adegan di film-film," ucap Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Dasar kau Dobe, apa kau tidak mengerti keadaannya? Bahkan mereka memiliki kekuatan aneh,"ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Heh Teme, bilang saja kau takut. Iya kan, mengaku saja," ucapnya enteng tanpa rasa berdosa. Sasuke yang tak terima dengan tuduhan naruto mendeathglare Naruto dan berhasil membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Menurutnya tak ada tatapan maut yang lebih menyeramkan daripada tatapan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe Teme, kau serius sekali, aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Naruto kemudian. " Lagipula kau kan ahli pedang, dan aku juga bisa bela diri," ucapnya sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Kalian tenang saja, kita pasti akan melindungi kalian," lanjutnya lagi, seenaknya memutuskan.

"Benar kan Sasuke," ia melirik Sasuke sambil menyeringai menampakkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Yah, Sasuke sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dan akhirnya ia pun mengiyakan hanya dengan kalimat "Hn".

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka selesai dan Sasuke mengijinkan kedua gadis itu untuk tinggal sementara. Ia pun menyuruh keduanya untuk beristirahat di kamar yang terletak dua blok dari kamar Itachi, yang sebelumnya mereka pakai tanpa ijin.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah merasa sangat lelah, tapi anehnya matanya kali ini tak mau berkompromi. Hal yang sangat tidak biasa terjadi pada si bungsu Uchiha. Pikirannya masih menerawang pada pembicaraan mereka tadi. Kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Kenapa di saat tak ada kakaknya selalu saja ada hal aneh terjadi -kira begitulah entah mengapa ia merasa punya kewajiban melindungi gadis bernama Sakura itu. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak, tapi tak lama ia kembali membuka onxynya itu.

Sasuke POV on

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Setiap kali aku berusaha memejamkan mata ku selalu saja wajah gadis bernama Sakura itu muncul dalam bayanganku. Hal yang tak pernah terjadi padaku, memikirkan seorang gadis sampai seperti ini. Helaian rambut softpinknya yang lembut. Mata emerald hijau yang memancarkan keteduhan setiap memandangnya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus bak porselen. Bibir merah ranumnya yang menggoda. Dan wangi cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Semua itu kenapa sangat menganggu pikiranku. Apa ini yang disebut cinta pandangan pertama?Bahkan si bodoh Naruto, yang tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjubannya itu, kini sudah pulas tertidur. Dia tak merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan. 'Deg…deg…deg…' tiba-tiba saja jantungku pun memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya saat membayangkan gadis pipi ku terasa panas. Andai ada cermin, pasti akan terlihat olehku, kalau wajahku sudah semerah jus tomat kesukaanku. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku berusaha menghilangkan bayangan gadis cantik itu.

'Ayolah, Sasuke, besok kau akan kesiangan kalau tidak bergegas tidur,' rutukku dalam hati.

Sasuke POV end

Akhirnya Sasuke pun berusaha memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama pun ia terlelap.

_TBC_

* * *

Sasuke : Hei, author, sepertinya fic ini sangat sedikit peminatnya ya #senyum meremehkan

Author : #pundung di pojokan

Sakura : Sasuke, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, biar bagaimanapun dia sudah berusaha #tepuk-tepuk pundak author, nenangin

Naruto : Iya Sasuke, kau kan tau dia masih newbie.

Sasuke : Iya, gomennasai Author, aku hanya bermaksud memberikan motivasi padamu, agar kau membuatnya lebih bersungguh-sungguh, sehingga banyak yang berminat.

Author : #bangkit dari pundung di pojokan

Oke, baiklah terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca fic ini, jika berkenan tinggalkan review untuk memotivasi saya dalam berkarya.

Thanks special for FiaaATiasrizqi yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan review. Harap maklum jika fic ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kamu harapkan. Karena saya masih newbie.

With Love,

Saita


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Konoha Underground"**_

**( terinspirasi dari anime Tokyo Underground )**

_**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**_

**Disclaimer Chara : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruIno**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance , Action**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur maksa, berantakan, typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Happy Reading***

Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Dia memang selalu bersemangat seperti itu setiap hari.

"Tetaplah di rumah dan jangan kemana-mana sampai kami kembali," sambung Sasuke datar.

"Aku tak ingin mengundang perhatian tetangga sekitar dengan kehadiran kalian yang tak masuk akal," lanjutnya kemudian dengan gaya stoicnya yang seperti biasa.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir bocah pantat ayam," ucap Ino dengan nada sinisnya.

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Sasuke. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kesalnya Sasuke di panggil dengan sebutan seperti itu. Terlebih oleh orang yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk dan membuat kekacauan di rumahnya.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih dan langsung berbalik.

Ia buka pintu geser yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah dengan halaman dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Belum sempat kaki jenjangnya menyentuh halaman, ia kembali berbalik karena suara merdu dari gadis bersurai pink yang semalaman memenuhi otaknya memanggil namanya.

"Tuan Sasuke," panggil Sakura yang setengah berlari dari arah dapur. Dia menghampiri mereka, bermaksud untuk memberikan bekal yang telah dibuatnya untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang sedikit tersengal-sengal mengatur nafasnya, tengah menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ini, terimalah. Aku membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Tuan Sasuke. Untuk Tuan Naruto juga ada," ucapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah... Sakura-chan kau baik sekali," ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar bahagia dan tangannya refleks menggenggam tangan mungil gadis berhelai soft pink itu. Tapi kebahagiaan tak berlangsung lama untuknya. Karena Ino yang melihat kelakuan Naruto langsung menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan keras yang mendarat mulus di kepala mirip duren Naruto.

"Ittai...," ringis Naruto.

"Pirang, kau senang sekali menjitak kepalaku," hardiknya pada Ino.

"Siapa suruh tanganmu lancang menyentuh Sakura," jawab Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia pun memberikan death glare mematikannya pada Naruto. Dan adu mulut pun terjadi antara Ino dan Naruto.

*Kita beralih ke pangeran tampan dan gadis yang membuat dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman penuh.

"Panggil saja Sasuke, kau tak perlu sungkan," kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah melihat senyum tipis itu.

"Hai' Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura polos. Tanpa sadar ia menambahkan suffix _kun_ pada nama Sasuke. Ia pun menyodorkan bekal makanan yang telah dibuatnya kepada Sasuke. Tahukah kau Sakura, kini hati Sasuke tengah berdesir hebat layaknya air terjun yang jatuh dari tebingnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Sakura juga memanggil Naruto dengan suffix _kun_ di belakangnya. Membuat Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping layaknya kaca yang dilempari bongkahan batu besar. ((#lebay))

"Ini untuk Naruto-kun," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan bekal buatannya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, kami berangkat dulu," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasuke singkat dan berbalik menyusul Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pergi melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sekolah.

Tinggallah Sakura dan Ino di kediaman Uchiha yang masih tampak asri itu. Mereka berdua duduk di teras rumah kediaman Uchiha. Di depan mereka terpampang halaman dengan hamparan bunga berwarna-warni yang indah. Mereka menikmati keindahan itu sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Ino, Universitas itu apa?" tanya Sakura polos. Karena sebelumnya ia sempat bertanya pada Naruto, 'kemana Naruto dan Sasuke akan pergi.' Tapi yang menjawab justru Sasuke. Dengan satu kata singkat "Universitas".

"Um," Ino menaruh telunjuknya di dagu nampak berpikir.

"Sepertinya itu sama dengan sekolah, hanya saja tingkatannya lebih tinggi. Mungkin kalau kugambarkan dengan susunan sekolah di Underground, itu sudah setingkat dengan Kabuto yang levelnya sudah berada di level 4. Pria berkaca mata itu," lanjut Ino panjang lebar menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Ohh, begitu ya," ucap Sakura tanda mengerti.

"Ino, apa sekolah di permukaan sama dengan di Underground?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kurasa mungkin sedikit berbeda. Tapi, entahlah," ucap Ino sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"Um, Ino ...," ucap Sakura takut-takut.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku... aku ingin sekali melihat seperti apa kehidupan di permukaan ini. Aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa Universitas itu. Kurasa aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lain kali. Jika mereka menangkapku dan membawaku kembali ke Underground. Selagi disini, aku ingin sekali melihat-lihat sekitar," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ia khawatir akan keselamatan Sakura jika ia nekat membawa Sakura keluar rumah. Tapi ia tak mau mengecewakan gadis berhelai soft pink itu. Sudah cukup banyak kesedihan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Selalu terkurung dan tak diberi kebebasan. Tak pernah melihat dunia luar. Meski hidup mewah, tapi hatinya tak pernah senang. Itulah alasan ia membawa Sakura lari dari Undeground, meski harus dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Lagipula, ia telah mendengar rencana Orochimaru dan beberapa anak buahnya yang akan membahayakan gadis musim semi itu. Agak lama Ino menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan.

Ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "Baiklah Sakura, aku akan membawamu melihat-lihat seperti apa kota di permukaan ini, tapi mungkin kita akan pergi di malam hari. Kedua pemuda itu tadi sudah melarang kita keluar kan? Aku tak mau kita jadi pusat perhatian dan malah membahayakan posisi kita. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucapnya panjang lebar, menjelaskan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan jika mereka keluar rumah hanya berdua.

Lalu senyum terukir di wajah gadis musim semi itu.

"Um," katanya seraya mengangguk, mengiyakan keputusan Ino. Ia tau keputusan Ino adalah yang terbaik. Ia merasa sangat senang, karena sebentar lagi keinginannya untuk melihat dunia permukaan bisa terwujud.

.

.

.

Jam pulang di Konoha University.

Pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke dengan cepat merapikan buku dan alat-alat tulisnya dan bergegas menghampiri Naruto ke kelasnya. Begitu sampai di depan kelas Naruto, dia menunggu Naruto di pintu keluar kelasnya. Dia bersandar pada dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sungguh gaya stay cool andalannya yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis meleleh.

"Dobe, ayo cepat pulang," ucapnya begitu melihat Naruto sudah dekat pintu keluar, dengan nada datar seperti biasa tentunya.

"Heh, tumben sekali kau Teme. Biasanya aku yang menghampirimu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau repot-repot menghampiriku?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat melihat nona cantik itu ya?" lanjutnya sembari menyenggol-nyenggol Sasuke dengan sikutnya. Dan tidak lupa pula cengiran jahil ala rubahnya itu. Dia senang sekali kalau bisa menjahili sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Tch, aku hanya tak ingin mereka membuat kacau rumahku lagi," sahut Sasuke kesal dan mulai berjalan. Tanpa Naruto ketahui sebenarnya Sasuke tengah menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, kau ini terburu-buru sekali. Apa kau tidak mau membeli bahan makanan dulu? Kau lupa ya, bahan makanan di rumahmu sudah hampir habis. Aku tidak mau kelaparan nanti malam," cerocos Naruto panjang lebar sambil berjalan menyusul Sasuke, dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di belakang kepala.

Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Dan Naruto hampir menabraknya.

'Sial, bodoh sekali aku, sampai lupa hal itu,' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Heh Teme, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mematung seperti itu?" ucap Naruto sambil melewati Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sabaran ingin bertemu gadis imut itu kan? Iya kan?" ledek Naruto. Walaupun Naruto terkadang bodoh, untuk masalah kali ini tampaknya ia cukup pintar menganalisa.

Sasuke yang tersadar akan lamunan batinnya hanya mendecih tak suka saat sahabatnya tersebut dengan entengnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia memang ingin cepat pulang, bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis musim semi yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Tak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh lagi di depan Naruto, dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang lain. Kali ini dia berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku kanan dan kiri celananya. Dan berjalan dengan santainya. Tapi sebenarnya hal itu justru membuat Naruto makin yakin kalau Sasuke menyukai gadis bersurai pink itu. Karena Naruto tahu, kebiasaan Sasuke yang seperti itu ia lakukan kala ia sedang gugup atau salah tingkah.

Hei Sasuke lupakah kau kalau sahabatmu itu mengetahui hal-hal kecil seperti itu?

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat sang Uchiha salah tingkah. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menyusul Sasuke dan menyamakan langkahnya agar sama dengan langkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah, dan di sambut dengan ucapan selamat datang dari Sakura. Membuat kedua pemuda itu sedikit merona. Naruto merasa senang bukan main, karena di perlakukan lembut oleh gadis secantik Sakura. Karena biasanya yang ia dapatkan dari seorang gadis adalah pukulan telak di kepala durennya dan menghasilkan buah benjol. Sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi hatinya jangan kau tanya lagi seperti apa perasaannya.

'Deg... deg... deg... deg,' dirasakan jantungnya makin keras berpacu, dan hatinya berdesir bagai ombak yang menghantam pasir.

'Kami-sama, lebih lama lagi aku berhadapan dengannya, jantungku bisa melompat keluar,' batinnya menjerit.

"Aku akan ke dapur untuk masak makan malam," ucap Sasuke berusaha sedatar mungkin. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur dengan setumpuk belanjaan yang dibawanya. Ia sungguh tidak kuat jika berlama-lama berhadapan dengan gadis bermata emerald itu. Lihat saja, rona tipis yang sudah menghiasai wajah tampannya itu.

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura dan mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke mematung dan kembali merasakan debaran yang justru lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Alih-alih menghindari Sakura untuk menetralisir keadaan jantungnya, sekarang justru ia akan terjebak lebih lama dengan gadis pujaannya itu. Bukannya ia tidak senang, tapi... ini sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat. Jantungnya belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan debaran-debaran seperti ini.

"Tidak usah Sakura. Kau tunggulah di ruang tamu. Biar aku yang akan membantu bocah itu," tutur Ino tiba-tiba.

Tanda perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Dia sudah ada di jenjang Universitas dan masih disebut bocah. Tapi di sisi lain dia bersyukur karena Ino telah menyelamatkannya dari debaran-debaran yang akan dia rasakan, jika berlama-lama dengan Sakura. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia juga senang berada dekat dengan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, kita tunggu di ruang tamu," ucap Naruto riang dan bersiap mengajak Sakura agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ino menarik baju bagian belakang Naruto dan berkata, "Bocah duren, kau juga ikut masak!"

"Heh pirang, masa kau tega membiarkan Sakura-chan sendirian?" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Susul bocah pantat ayam itu atau...," perintah Ino dengan nada penuh penekanan dan tatapan horor, sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang siap mendarat di kepala Naruto kapan saja. Membuat Naruto seketika menciut dan langsung berlari menyusul Sasuke ke dapur.

"Nah Sakura, sekarang kau pergilah ke ruang tamu. Aku akan meminta mereka untuk menemani kita malam ini," ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah.

Akhirnya Sakura menuruti perkataan Ino dan berlalu ke ruang tamu. Sedangkan Ino beranjak ke dapur.

.

.

.

Di dapur sebenarnya Ino tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena tujuannya memang bukan untuk membantu Sasuke dan Naruto memasak, melainkan menyampaikan keinginan Sakura untuk melihat-lihat keadaan permukaan.

Setelah bicara panjang lebar dan mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto menyetujui untuk menemani mereka keluar malam ini.

Begitu selesai masak, Ino membantu menyusun makanan di atas meja makan, kemudian memanggil Sakura untuk bersegera makan malam.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun keluar rumah untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan di permukaan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di ruang kelas Sasuke. Sakura tampak berbinar melihat deretan bangku dan meja yang tersusun rapi. Papan tulis dan meja di depan tempat para dosen biasa memanggil siswanya. Naruto mempraktekkan dosen saat memanggil siswanya dan memperlihatkan kegiatan yang biasanya di lakukan di dalam kelas. Sakura merasa sangat senang. Inikah sekolah di permukaan? Beginikah rasanya punya banyak teman? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikirannya. Mereka semua terlarut dalam kebahagiaan itu, tanpa tau seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka. Dengan senyum liciknya dia berkata, "Akhirnya ku temukan kau,pengkhianat."

Setelah puas melihat-lihat seluruh isi penjuru Universitas itu, akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang.

"Sakura, lihatlah!" ucap Ino seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya menghadap langit. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukkan Ino. Betapa takjubnya ia melihat cahaya yang berkelap-kelip di atas langit itu.

"Itulah yang dinamakan bintang, Sakura. Indah bukan?" lanjut Ino.

"Ini benar-benar indah Ino. Rasanya aku ingin lebih lama berada disini," ucapnya.

Sakura memandang langit dengan tangan yang menangkup di depan dadanya, layaknya orang yang berdoa. Matanya berbinar-binar menyaksikan ribuan kerlip bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Tanpa terasa bulir air mata mengaliri pipinya. Ia sangat senang dan bahagia sehingga terharu seperti itu. Ino memandang Sakura, sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa kebingungan melihat reaksi gadis musim semi itu.

Sasuke P.O.V

Kami-sama, baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang begitu takjub dengan pemandangan yang menurutku biasa ini. Sebegitu membosankannyakah Underground itu? Aku jadi penasaran dengan tempat tinggal gadis itu.

Memandangnya yang seperti ini, tekadku terasa semakin kuat untuk melindunginya. Tanpa sadar aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Tak akan kubiarkan dia kembali ke Underground itu. Tak kan kubiarkan seseorang menyakitinya walau seujung kuku. Akan kujaga dia, pasti.

Melihatnya meneteskan air mata seperti itu, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesak di dadaku ini. Padahal ia menangis karena terharu. Tapi itu juga mungkin karena ia takut. Takut akan kembali ke tempatnya yang membuatnya terkurung. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu peduli terhadap seorang gadis.

Sasuke P.O.V end

Angin berhembus semakin kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut gadis bersurai pink dan blonde itu. Sasuke melihat jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Waktu yang cukup larut untuk jalan-jalan. Ia pandangi sekali lagi gadis musim semi itu, dan ia baru sadar Sakura hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek dan rok sebatas lutut.

'Hei, apakah ia tidak kedinginan?' batin Sasuke. Ia pun berinisiatif memberikan jaket yang dipakainya untuk menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu yang mungkin kedinginan.

"Pakailah ini! Angin malam tidak baik, kau bisa masuk angin nanti," ucapnya seraya memberikan jaketnya pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memandanginya sejenak. Ia ragu ingin menerima jaket itu atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke yang kelihatannya mengerti akan sorot emerald gadis itu langsung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan laki-laki," lanjutnya kemudian. Sakura pun akhirnya menerima jaket itu dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke yang sedikit merona, hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Setelah cukup lama memandangi langit berbintang itu, akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk pulang. Karena hari sudah semakin larut. Naruto dan Sasuke harus ke kampus besok. Dan Ino maupun Sakura sudah terlihat cukup lelah.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah mereka telah di sambut oleh anak-anak buah Orochimaru. Mereka tampak memporak-porandakan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke yang melihat kediamannya yang porak-poranda pun langsung menerjang, tanpa berpikir lagi.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" teriaknya geram. "Apa-yang-kalian-lakukan-di RUMAHKU?" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, mengeluarkan emosi yang sudah meluap.

"Tch, hanya bocah ingusan. Berani kau menantang kami, hah?" ucap pria berkaca mata bernama Kabuto, dengan nada meremehkan sambil menahan pukulan dari Sasuke. Dengan sangat mudah dia dapat mematahkan serangan Sasuke. Kabuto melempar Sasuke, hingga membentur pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman rumahnya, hingga pohon itu tumbang. Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa kuatnya orang itu? Sasuke tak berdaya melawan kekuatan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Ino yang sejak tadi berada di samping Sakurapun langsung memberikan perlawanan pada Kabuto dan anak buahnya. Pukulan demi pukulan yang maha dahsyat itu, terus ia lancarkan dengan gesit. Kabuto pun yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan Ino, dengan sangat mudah menghentikan pergerakan Ino. Dia telah mengetahui banyak data tentang Ino, bahkan dia sudah memegang kelemahan Ino.

Ino pun sudah jatuh tersungkur dan tak berdaya. Naruto yang berusaha melawan anggota yang lain pun tampak sudah di batas kemampuan. Kabuto perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"Nah, Hime, ayo kita pulang," dengan kasar dia memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"LEPASKAN, aku tidak mau kembali kesana," Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Kabuto yang menggenggamnya. Kabuto makin kuat mencengkaram tangan Sakura.

"Hime, kalau kau terus berontak seperti ini, kupastikan nyawa pengkhianat dan bocah-bocah ingusan itu, akan tamat sekarang juga," ucap Kabuto dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Ino dan Sasuke berusaha bangkit, dan mencoba melawan lagi, tapi sia-sia. Selain mereka kalah jumlah, mereka juga tak punya kekuatan seperti para musuh mereka. Bahkan Ino pun dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan. Anak buah Kabuto terus menyiksa Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya. Sakura yang melihatnya akhirnya pasrah.

"Kumohon, hentikan," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, jangan sakiti mereka lagi," lanjutnya dengan penuh derai air mata.

"Sa-ku-ra, ja-ngan per-nah ikut de-ngan me-re-ka," susah payah Ino mengeluarkan suaranya dengan terbata-bata.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Kemudian dia berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang selama ini tak pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun termasuk Ino. Seketika lambang bunga sakura di keningnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu berpendar dan berpencar ke arah Ino, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit luka-luka di tubuh mereka menghilang dan mereka seakan mendapatkan energinya kembali. Tapi belum sempat mereka bereaksi, Kabuto dan anak buahnya telah hilang dan menyisakan butiran debu. Hanya air mata yang mengaliri pipi Sakura yang dapat mereka lihat terakhir kalinya.

"Bodoh," Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang terkepal kuat itu memukul-mukul tanah untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya.

'Melindungi seorang gadis saja aku tidak bisa. Pria macam apa aku ini,' batinnya.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

Bales Ripiu ah...

**FiaaATiasrizqi** \- Sakura di sini ga ceroboh kok ^-^

**caesarpuspita** \- Makasih ya udah di koreksi... salam kenal juga ^-^

**azizaanr** \- Ini udah di lanjut. Gomen ya kalo lama :-p

**Guest** \- Sudah saya usahakan lebih panjang... moga chap ini sesuai harapan kamu ya... - Kenapa chap 2 lagi yg aku update? Soalnya kata-katanya ada yang ketuker jadi aku edit dan publish ulang,,, hehehe #nyengir

**Manda Vvidenarint** \- Makasih atas dukungannya dan makasih udah mau nunggu fic abal ini ^-^

**hani yuya** \- Makasih senpai dah mampir... chap ini mah senpai dah baca duluan kan di grup...wkwkkwk

**GaemSJ** \- Ga bisa kilat-kilat updatenya. Nih udah berusaha di perpanjang wordnya ^-^

**hermanhs9d** \- Makasih dah ninggalin jejak. Pastinya bakal terus lanjut kok nyampe happy end ^-^

**hanazono yuri** \- Ini udah di lanjut ^-^

**NikeLagi** \- Makasih udah di semangatin ^-^

**Luca Marvell** \- Ehm,,, aku juga bingung Sakura posisinya tuan putri apa bukan #plaak

Yang jelas sih dia orang berpengaruh di Underground. Kaya semacam kunci untuk memuluskan niat Orochimaru gitu deh kira-kira :-p

* * *

Yosh makasih ya minna-san yang dah bersedia mampir baca dan ninggalin review, juga bagi silent reader, arigatou ^-^

Jangan sungkan-sungkan ninggalin kritik dan saran agar saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Arigatou minna ^-^

With Love,

Saita


	4. Chapter 4

**"Konoha Underground"**

**( terinspirasi dari anime Tokyo Underground )**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer Chara : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruIno**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action(?)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur maksa, berantakan, typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Happy Reading*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggalnya anak buah Orochimaru yang membawa Sakura, Sasuke yang kesal terus memukul-mukul tanah guna melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tiba-tiba keluar api yang cukup besar dari tangannya itu dan menjalar lurus ke arah depan sehingga membakar tumbuhan di depannya. Tapi anehnya ia tak merasakan kepanasan. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung dibuat kaget akan keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Teme! A-apa ... apa itu barusan?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa bisa keluar api dari tanganmu?" cecarnya terus tanpa peduli bahwa Sasuke pun tengah diliputi tanda tanya besar.

Sasuke membuka kepalan tangannya dan melihat telapak tangannya yang barusan mengeluarkan api.

'Ini nyata,' batinnya.

Ino yang tadinya sedang terpuruk pun menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Kau ... memiliki energi api?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa itu artinya aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan persepsi yang ada di pikirannya.

Ino menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto! Coba kau arahkan tinjumu pada pohon itu!" Perintah Ino.

Meski belum mengerti apa tujuan Ino memerintahkannya melakukan hal itu, Naruto langsung menurutinya. Ia mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah pohon, dan pohon pun langsung rubuh seketika tanpa sempat tersentuh oleh tinju Naruto.

"Kekuatan ini ...," ucap Ino tak percaya.

Ino pun mencoba meninju tanah dan benar saja kekuatan daya hancurnya bertambah 2 kali lipat.

"Jadi begitu ...," kata Ino mantap.

"Hei, apanya yang begitu Ino?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke hanya melirik, menanti jawaban.

"Energi yang tadi keluar dari tubuh Sakura melalui tanda di dahinya itu adalah energi kehidupan. Jujur akupun baru kali ini melihat Sakura mengeluarkan energi itu. Energi kehidupan adalah sumber dari segala jenis energi. Energi itu adalah kekuatan alami yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sakura. Dia satu-satunya orang di Underground yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa seperti itu. Itulah alasan Orochimaru sangat menginginkan Sakura." Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar keadaan saat ini.

"Dengan kata lain, kekuatan yang kami miliki tiba-tiba adalah akibat dari cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh Sakura tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah. Kau dan Naruto memiliki kekuatan itu langsung dari sumbernya. Dan akupun bahkan merasakan energi yang ku keluarkan bertambah berkali-kali lipat," jelas Ino.

"Memangnya selama ini, bagaimana cara kalian mendapat kekuatan aneh itu?" Naruto jadi ikut penasaran dengan energi-energi yang Ino jelaskan.

"Selama ini, kami memiliki kekuatan ini, tidaklah alami. Kami menjalani latihan, dan juga meminum ramuan yang telah diberikan oleh tuan Orochimaru. Dia melakukan berbagai penelitian guna menghasilkan berbagai sumber kekuatan kemudian mencampurnya dengan enzim milik Sakura. Ternyata hasil penelitiannya berhasil. Dengan enzim dari sang pemilik energi kehidupan yang dicampur dengan ramuannya, alhasil kami memiliki kekuatan ini. Hanya saja kekuatan ini tidak bersifat permanen. Sekali setahun kami harus meminum ramuan dari Orochimaru agar kekuatan ini tetap melekat pada kami. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi dari Underground." Sesaat tatapan Ino berubah menjadi sendu, memikirkan nasib Sakura yang berada di Underground kini.

Sebenarnya Orochimaru tidak akan mencelakakan Sakura sampai tiba saatnya ia tumbuh dewasa. Saat itu, energi kehidupan Sakura akan mencapai puncaknya. Dengan kekuatan itu, bahkan ia bisa mengendalikan dunia.

Ino hanya merasa iba dengan nasib Sakura yang harus terkurung lagi di kamar itu. Merasa kesepian karena tak ada teman, tak ada kehidupan layaknya di dunia normal dan hanya bisa menatap sinar bulan dari balik jendela kamarnya.

'Tunggu aku Sakura, aku pasti menyelamatkanmu,' batin Ino dengan tangan yang terkepal dan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kenapa kita tidak segera pergi ke Underground untuk menyelamatkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Meskipun begitu, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana perasaan Sasuke kini. Hatinya kesal, marah, kecewa, sakit, dan bergemuruh tak menentu. Dia sungguh khawatir dengan gadis musim semi yang telah memikat hatinya itu. Ia sungguh menyesal tak bisa menjaga seseorang yang berarti untuknya saat ini.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Ino tegas.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kita juga telah memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka?" protes Naruto.

"Memang benar kita telah memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka. Bahkan dapat kupastikan kekuatan kita ini permanen. Tapi ini masih belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Kita harus mengembangkan dulu kekuatan yang kita miliki," ucap Ino.

"Harus menunggu berapa lama untuk menyelamatkannya? Kita bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Jangan berteriak padaku bocah!" Sentak Ino.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu? Kita bahkan tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang ...," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tertahan, berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Karena mereka tidak akan menyakiti Sakura. Selama dia belum mendapatkan tujuan terbesarnya, Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kalian berlatih untuk mengembangkan kekuatan kalian." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Ino kembali memberitahu alasan Orochimaru tidak akan menyakiti Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bernafas lega untuk sementara waktu.

"Bagaimana cara kami mengembangkan kekuatan kami?"tanya Sasuke.

"Lalu berapa lama kita harus berlatih? Dan juga latihan seperti apa yang harus kami jalani?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, membuat perempatan urat muncul di kening Ino.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Ino kembali menjelaskan, "Pertama, kalian harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian dengan benar. Karena kalau tidak, kalian bisa membahayakan warga sipil di Underground. Perlu kalian ketahui, energi yang saat ini kalian miliki, merupakan salah satu dari lima energi utama. Air, api, angin, tanah dan gravitasi. Oleh karena itu, dampak yang akan ditimbulkan oleh energi yang kalian miliki bisa sangat fatal. Untuk itu, aku sarankan kalian melakukan transfer energi. Dan untuk berapa lamanya kalian berlatih, itu semua tergantung berapa lama kalian menguasai transfer energi."

"Hei Ino, apa itu transfer energi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ucap Naruto polos.

"Transfer energi berarti kau harus memusatkan energimu pada suatu objek. Misalnya pedang. Kau harus berusaha mengalirkan energi angin yang kau miliki pada objek tersebut agar daya hancurnya hanya berpengaruh pada orang yang terkena tebasan pedangmu, tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan untuk lingkungan di sekitarmu," jelas seseorang di balik pohon. Entah perasaan Naruto, atau memang benar adanya, dia merasa sangat mengenali suara tersebut.

"Begitu pula dengan energi api yang kau miliki Sasuke. Kau harus bisa merefleksikannya pada suatu objek. Jika kalian sudah bisa memusatkan energi kalian pada objek tertentu, kalian bisa menggabungkan energi angin dan api yang kalian miliki sehingga menimbulkan energi baru yang maha dahsyat." Suara datar itu muncul dari atas pohon. Pohon yang sama dengan orang yang pertama menjelaskan. Dan Sasuke, bahkan Naruto pun mengenali suara itu.

"Energi baru itu berupa api hitam yang tidak akan padam, sebelum orang yang terkena api hitam itu kehilangan kekuatannya hingga tak dapat digunakan lagi. Tapi api hitam itu tidak akan membunuh lawannya. Hanya bersifat menghilangkan energi. Jadi tidak akan ada korban yang berjatuhan." Kali ini suara seorang gadis yang Ino kenal.

"Lagipula kalian tidak akan bisa masuk ke Underground saat ini. Orochimaru telah mengubah semua kata sandi di pintu masuk Underground. Dia juga telah memasang beberapa jebakan. Bahkan dia membuat jalan labirin yang cukup rumit dan merepotkan untuk menuju kesana. Meskipun merepotkan, aku pun turut bertanggung jawab agar energi kehidupan tidak jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah seperti Orochimaru itu." Suara itu tepat berada di sebelah gadis yang sebelumnya memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk merakit persenjataan," ucap seorang gadis dengan riang.

"Aku yang akan melatih konsentrasi kalian dalam memusatkan energi," ucap seorang pemuda.

"Dan kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Orochimaru lolos," ucap seorang wanita dewasa.

Wanita dewasa itu menghancurkan dinding pembatas halaman rumah dan menampilkan dua sosok gadis dan dua sosok pemuda bersamanya. Kemudian dua orang yang berada di balik pohon dan di atas pohon ikut turun dan berkumpul bersama kelima orang itu.

"Kalian?" ucap Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Kami tujuh penjaga kehidupan," ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Underground.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seorang pria bermasker dengan helaian perak yang melawan gravitasi tengah mengetuk pintu kamar yang di lapisi dengan emas dan ukiran batu permata di sekelilingnya. Di samping pria itu, ada wanita berhelai hitam panjang dan bergelombang dengan manik ruby yang menawan. Wanita itu membawa gaun panjang berwarna biru dibagian roknya dan berwarna putih di bagian atasnya. Gaun itu pun dihiasi dengan pita-pita berwarna biru di bagian atasnya.

"Masuklah," ucap gadis di dalam kamar dengan suara yang tak bersemangat.

Kakashi dan Kurenai pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Kamar mewah dengan corak soft pink dan biru di beberapa sudut kamar. Semua fasilitas mewah ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ranjang king size, lemari kayu besar yang dihiasi ukiran berlian, meja rias mewah yang tampak elegan, dan masih banyak lagi kemewahan yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Nona, Orochimaru-sama ingin Anda mengenakan pakaian ini. Tuan menunggu Anda satu jam lagi di meja makan," ucap Kurenai lembut. Dia meletakkan pakaian yang dibawanya di atas ranjang king size Sakura. Tepat di samping Sakura duduk.

"Arigatou Kurenai," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu adalah sebuah senyum terpaksa. Biar bagaimanapun hatinya masih merasa sedih harus meninggalkan permukaan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucap Kurenai sambil membungkuk dan pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi berdua.

"Nona, apa kau mengeluarkan energi kehidupan itu?" tanya Kakashi melihat lambang bunga Sakura di dahinya, meski sudah terlihat samar.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak tau Nii-chan, kekuatan itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat Ino, Sasuke-kun, dan Naruto-kun disiksa oleh Kabuto-san dan anak buahnya. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya berpendar dari tubuhku dan mengarah pada mereka. Aku tidak tau, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang, hiks ...," Sakura mulai terisak.

Kakashi sedikit mengernyit heran, dengan dua nama yang tadi disebutkan oleh Sakura. Apalagi ia menyebut mereka dengan suffix kun di belakangnya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia enyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang bergelayut di otaknya.

Kakashi memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura. Kemudian ia membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap lembut helaian merah muda Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Nona. Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau memiliki energi kehidupan. Tidak mungkin energi yang kau pancarkan memberi dampak buruk pada mereka," ucap Kakashi penuh wibawa.

"Benarkah itu Nii-chan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ia langsung menatap Kakashi penuh harap.

Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tentu saja. Percayalah padaku ...," ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura. Kemudian ia mengusap jejak air mata yang tadi mengaliri pipi chubby Sakura.

"Sekarang pergilah mandi dan siap-siap untuk makan malam. Tuan bisa memarahimu jika kau terlambat nanti." Kakashi menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Arigatou Nii-chan," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ne, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan panggil aku Nona," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku terbiasa memanggilmu dengan Nona, jadi rasanya sulit untuk menyebut namamu." Kakashi terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kau tidak terbiasa memanggil Nona Sakura dengan namanya, tapi sepertinya kau terbiasa mengambil kesempatan dalam keadaan heh, Ka-ka-shi," ucap seorang pemuda dari balik pintu. Suara dingin dan datarnya itu, membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

'Berani sekali dia melakukan penekanan kata pada namaku,' batin Kakashi.

"Hei, tidak usah berlebihan. Aku hanya berusaha menenangkannya. Benar kan Sakura?" Kakashi menjawab enteng dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Kau curang Kakashi, selalu bersenang-senang dengan Nona Sakura tanpa kami. Lagipula kalau sampai kau ketahuan oleh Tuan Orochimaru, telah lancang memeluk Nona, tamatlah riwayatmu Kakashi," sahut seorang pemuda dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan pemuda yang pertama. Tapi suaranya lebih terkesan hangat dari pemuda yang sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun, si kembar yang merepotkan telah kembali rupanya." Kakashi kembali menghela nafas.

"Nii-chan, masuklah!" Perintah Sakura.

Kedua orang yang sejak tadi berada di balik pintu akhirnya masuk ke kamar Sakura. Sakura langsung berhambur dan memeluk keduanya. Membuat kedua orang itu sedikit merona.

"Kalian ini, selalu saja menggodaku. Tak bisakah kalian hanya memanggil namaku?" gerutu Sakura.

"Iya, kami minta maaf Sakura," ucap kedua pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Mengobrolnya nanti saja ya," ucap Kakashi. Membuat ketiga orang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau Sakura membuat Orochimaru-sama menunggu, ia bisa kena semprot," lanjut Kakashi.

"Baiklah," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sakura, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan memanggil Hinata untuk membantumu berkemas." Kakashi pun pergi keluar dan menggeret paksa kedua pemuda yang ia bilang kembar tadi.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar Sakura dan bermaksud pergi ke kamar rekannya yang lain. Tapi di tengah lorong mereka bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksud dan akhirnya beralih menuju kamar Kakashi.

"Kalian tunggulah di kamarku. Aku akan memanggil Hinata dan pergi ke kamar setelah itu. Kita harus menyusun rencana," tegas Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang Orochimaru.

Pria berkaca mata dengan rambut putih silver yang di ikat ke belakang tengah menghadap Tuannya.

Setengah berlutut, ia mencoba meminta maaf pada Orochimaru karena telah menyakiti Sakura.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku Tuan. Aku terpaksa berbuat kasar karena Nona Sakura terus memberontak," ucap Kabuto memohon.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu Kabuto, jangan membuat dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan. Sakura jadi mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan parahnya lagi, orang-orang permukaan itu juga mendapat kekuatan seperti kita. Aku susah payah menciptakan ramuan, tapi mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan kekuatan," ucap Orochimaru geram.

"Aku sungguh tidak sengaja Tuan. Akan kuterima hukuman yang akan kau berikan," ucap Kabuto pasrah.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu asal kau membunuh ketiga orang itu. Ino si pengkhianat dan dua pemuda yang bersamanya. Kau tidak boleh kembali ke Underground sebelum menyelesaikan tugasmu! Kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengar kegagalan," ucap Orochimaru tegas.

"Baik Tuan. Aku mengerti.' Kabuto pun menghilang dari pandangan Orochimaru.

"Pein, selain Ino, aku ingin kau temukan calon-calon pengkhianat di Underground ini!" Perintah Orochimaru pada pria berambut orange dengan tindikan yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Baik Tuan," ucap Pein singkat.

Pein pun menghilang dari pandangan Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Bales Review**

**suket alang alang : sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini ^^**

**GaemSJ : Ok...nih udah di next ^^**

**hanazono yuri : Siip...nih udah di lanjut ^^**

**FiaaATiasrizqi : iya sekali-kali bikin Sakura kuat, hehehe. Disini shannaro-nya Sakura ada di Ino kan... #plaak...nih udah di update ya ^^**

**caesarpuspita : belum kok...Sasu belum ngakuin perasaannya ama Saku...masih dipendem ^^**

**harulisnachan : maaf ya ga bisa update kilat...baru di update nih ^^**

**Lady Bloodie : Senpai makasih atas pujian, kritik dan sarannya,,,sangat membangun ^^ . Maklum saya ini author pemula yang iseng-iseng naro karya saya di sini, jadilah tulisan gaje ini banyak kesalahannya. Typos, saya selalu usahakan meminimalkannya. Soal genre, itupun saya memang masih belum paham. Kalau menurut senpai sendiri, genre yang cocok untuk fic ini apa? Mungkin senpai yang baik hati ini bersedia membantu saya ^^ . Untuk AN, saya memang suka nyelipin itu, karena saya ngerasa ga pede sama tulisan saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk saran dan kritiknya yang sangat membangun ini. Jika senpai ada waktu dan tidak berkeberatan, silahkan memberi saran dan kritik di tulisan abal saya yang lainnya. Makasih senpai ^^**

**hezty47eclair : makasih,,,ini udah di lanjut.**

**Hezlin Cherry : udah baca pan ya di fb lanjutannya ^^**

**yu : terima kasih atsa sarannya. ne, saya ga tau di chap ini apa sudah lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya. jangan sungkan-sungkan memberi kritik dan saran ya...arigatou ^^**

**onigiri : makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus...padahal mah berantakan banget. ini udah dilanjut yah ^^**

* * *

Minna,,,arigatou ya udah nyempetin baca dan review fic saya ini. Maaf saya ga bisa update kilat-kilat, karena kesibukan di duta. Makasih atas review kalian yang membagun, sehingga saya semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Meskipun lama, saya bakal terus usahain update fic saya ini sampai TAMAT.

Makasih juga bagi para silent reader yang udah baca meski ga review. Bagi yang udah favorite dan juga follow fic ini...pokoknya saya makasih banget ama kalian.

Jangan sungkan ya memberi kritik dan saran...Arigatou...

With Love,

Saita


End file.
